Snow
by TMNT Loving Leo the Second
Summary: April and Casey take the turtles out to play in the snow for the first time! Rated K-plus, 2012'verse, One-Shot Pic belongs to flashyfashionfraud on DeviantArt Sorry Mikey's not in the picture, but that part was inappropriate, so I had to crop it out. Fanfiction would delete it if I had


_HELLLLLOOOOOOOOOO! I am very happy! Even though I had about, say, 120356156 things due for school on Tuesday. BTW, I'm sorry for not updating my stories, but I have like 5 to work on! FORGIVE ME! Anyway, I'm happy because I got a good grade on my Social Studies project. And, uh, I think I'm high. I dunno. Just don't blame me if the story's super bad. This is the one-shot I gave to Faith for guessing my gender, which, I am a girl.  
_

 _Summary: April and Casey take the turtles out to play in the snow for the first time in their lives!_

 _Rated K+_

 _2012_

* * *

April giggled as she pulled Casey to the Lair. "C'mon, Jones! We've gotta go pick up the guys!"

"Easy, Red! I wanna do this just as much as you do! You're just faster than me is all!" the hockey player retorted.

The 2 humans arrived at the Lair, where the Turtles, or, at least Raph and Donnie, were getting on the warm clothing the humans had given to them a few days ago. Donnie immediately blushed as April came into his line of sight, and Raph high-fived Casey.

"Hey, guys! Where're Leo and Mikey?" April asked, looking around.

"Uh, Leo's in the dojo, and Mikey's in the kitchen, I think," Donnie replied, struggling to put on his coat with his long arms.

"I heard my name! Hey, my peeps!" Mikey called, startling the four beings. "Oh, man! I forgot you guys were coming! Where's my clothes?!"

Raph, fully bundled up and not happy about it one bit, stretched his hand towards the dojo. "I'll go get Leo. If he accidentally tries to cut one of my limbs off because he didn't know I was there, all this crap will protect me. Seriously, it's not that cold on freaking Antarctica!" he said, already halfway to the dojo, growling at how stupid he must've looked waddling in these bundles.

* * *

Leo gasped as someone kicked him out of his meditation. Literally.

"OW! What the heck, Raphael?!" he snapped, rubbing his thigh as he stood up. "Uh, what's with the clothes? *gasp* Are April and Casey already here?!"

"Yeah. They got here a few minutes ago. Where do you think we're going, having to be bundled up like this?"

Leo rubbed his head. "I dunno. But I have a feeling something's gonna happen. Something bad."

" _Paranoid_..." Raph sing-sung under his breath as he waddled out. Leo, having heard it, walked a bit ahead of him and 'accidentally' tripped him, then skipped off to get his clothes.

* * *

Raph punched Leo as payback as them, Donnie, Mikey, April and Casey all walked through the sewers, bundled up beyond reason.

"Where are we going, again?" Donnie asked for the thousandth time.

"You'll have to wait and see!" April responded for the thousandth time.

Raph grumbled something to Leo, who nodded, and they kept walking. At some point, Leo got up next to Mikey and whispered it to him.

He immediately realized it was a mistake, though, when Mikey gasped loudly. "We're going to play in the snow?!"

Leo tried to face-palm, but could barely move his arms. "I feel like that little kid in the _Christmas Story,_ " he muttered darkly.

April rolled her eyes as they got to a man hole cover. "Who spoiled it?"

Leo pointed at Raph, and Mikey pointed to Leo. Raph growled at Leo as Don whistled and pretended not to be there.

Casey put an arm around Raph's shoulders. "It doesn't matter, dude! We're already there!"

They all climbed up the ladder and found themselves in a deserted warehouse. But the beauty of it all was the blanket of snow covering everything! The turtles gasped in delight.

"No way!"

"Awesome!"

"This is amazing!"

"Cool!"

Casey and April chuckled as the turtles went to go play in the snow. Raph and Mikey went to build a snowman as Leo made a snow angel and Donnie grabbed April so he could compare their footprints.

Suddenly, Donnie felt something hit his carapace. He turned around and saw Leo holding his hands behind his back, whistling tunelessly. The genius chuckled darkly and made a snowball of his own, then chucked it at his brother. Leo ducked, and it hit Casey, who had been looking for twigs as the snowman's arms.

The jock growled and chucked his own snowball back at Donnie, but it managed to hit Raph, and another one hit Mikey. Everyone looked at each other, grinned evilly, silently picked teams, and dove behind their own cover. Leo and April were the fastest at making the snowballs, Mikey and Casey were slowest, and Donnie was faster than Raph, but they were OK.

One being from each team yelled 'GO,' and they all started throwing snowballs.

Mikey laughed as he got Leo and April with a huge snowball, then ducked behind the crate he and Casey had found to dodge one from Leo.

Donnie struck Casey right in the face and let out a whoop of triumph, then Raph had to tackle him out of the way of a _huge mother how was it that big_.

Leo made another snowball, then realized that they were out of snow. He looked at the abandoned warehouse behind them and nudged April, who was using the last of their snowballs.

"I'll go get some more snow, you use the snowballs sparingly. Plan?"

April nodded, so Leo snuck away from their snow fort that they'd formed super quickly with April's powers and went into the warehouse. As he was gathering more snow, he noticed that the building creaked with every step he took. He looked up and saw something falling.

The leader immediately dove out of the way, got up, and ran out of the building, gasping as a cement block fell on his foot. The big crash caused everyone to look back. When they saw Leo on the ground, they immediately stopped their fight and ran over.

Leo was trying to get his leg out from the block, but wasn't succeeding.

Casey and Raph each took hold of the block and lifted it off and helped Leo sit up.

Leo just looked up at them.

"Let's not come here again, Raphie."

* * *

 _WOW! I am sorry about the ending, Faith! Please don't get mad at me! Ran, review, PM, flame, just give me some feedback! BYE!  
TMNT LLII  
_


End file.
